


some oneshots ig

by PeachyMunMagenta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Please bare with me, and also all of them are bad scp fics i wrote on a whim for my friends on discord, i have a few written out but they're old, idk dude i haven't wrote the first one yet, im so sorry honestly, might just post old ones, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyMunMagenta/pseuds/PeachyMunMagenta
Summary: idk man i just wanted to write some oneshotstags aren't really true to the way this will end up being honestly (filled to the brim with scp probably)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	some oneshots ig

okay so uh. this is kind of like, an intro chapter, right?

yeah thanks for coming, uh.... i need to practice writing in AO3 to get a feel for it, right? i plan to use this for clan lore on my flight rising (same account name) so..

idk the fandoms yet but there might be scp, plus original works.

please bare with me thanks


End file.
